darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous
General Grievous was the Trade Federation's insane and maniacally evil field commander. Formerly Chancellor Valorum of the Republic at the start of the first campaign, he had been corrupted by power as he slowly descended into madness. Very powerful, he was finally voted out of office by the Senate after the Jedi Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had returned from Naboo with Queen Padmé Amidala, who called for a vote of no confidence. He then disappeared and became a cyborg in the service of the Trade Federation, renaming himself General Grievous. The Phantasmal Malevolence .]] As the ship carrying the Queen of Naboo, her entourage, the Jedi Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, the Gungan Jar-Jar Binks, the droid R2-D2, and the Tatooine boy Anakin, reached port on Coruscant, everyone was greeted by Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum. Valorum came across as a raving lunatic, only speaking in bizarre non sequitors. As the Queen went to address the Senate to request aid for Naboo, Valorum refered in passing to the Jedi Council, and wondered what Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had done on the negotiations with the Trade Federation Valorum sent them to Naboo for. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan decided to go talk to the Council. The Queen had been trying to address the Senate, but she kept getting interrupted by Valorum with his bizarre non sequitors. When the Queen mentioned that the Feds' droid armies had been killing her people, Valorum interrupted by saying people were such fragile beings and should all be made cyborgs under his command. Disgusted, the Queen called for a vote of no confidence against Valorum (Valorum called for ice cream). The Senate voted Valorum out of power and a new Chancellor would be elected to give aid to Naboo. The Queen was now in danger from Valorum. Jar Jar suggested the Queen come back with him to Naboo, and the Queen agreed. Revelation of the Sith When Count Dooku went to Coruscant to show the Peace Moon plans to the Senate, the other Separatists sent Grievous to capture Dooku. Dooku and his fleet had arrived at Coruscant, Dooku had kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, and he and his fleet of dreadnoughts were just leaving Coruscant, when Grievous' own fleet of dreadnoughts arrived and attacked Dooku's fleet. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and R2-D2 had boarded Dooku's dreadnought, and after freeing Palpatine (and after Anakin had murdered Dooku), all four were captured by what appeared to be combat droids. The droids took the prisoners to their droid leader, General Grievous. When Obi-Wan referred to Grievous' "droids", Grievous corrected him. Inside each of these casings was an organic brain, that the "droids" were actually Cyborgs. "Cyborgs. Under. My. COMMAND. Upon hearing this familiar phrasing, Obi-Wan realized that Grievous was the former Chancellor Valorum. Grievous claimed that old name no longer had any meaning to him. Valorum/General Grievous claimed he had ways to improve R2's robotic body. At first, R2 liked the idea until Grievous explained that his idea of improvement was a brain transplant. Grievous intended to give R2's robotic body Obi-Wan's cerebral cortex and Anakin's amygdala. R2 panicked, and tried to zap at Grievous with his ineffective shock probes. This provided Obi-Wan and Anakin with the distraction they needed to use Force Pull to retrieve their laser swords and destroy all of Grievous' Combat Cyborgs and Magnaguards present. Cornered, Grievous began a long, rambling, seemingly nonsensical monologue that ended with, "Air is for suckers." He then smashed a bridge window, and escaped out of it. The next day, Anakin went to see Palpatine. He described to Anakin how he had recently contacted General Grievous and tried to negotiate with him, but with Valorum being Grievous, the conversation went nowhere. Obi-Wan arrived on the planet Utapau to track down Grievous. He decided he'd need to find some transport to ride. He found a riding lizard, one with claws that could climb up and down the planet's sinkholes, a varactyl. Obi-Wan on the varactyl reached a meeting Grievous was having with Nute Gunray and the other Separatist leaders, and Obi-Wan quietly eavesdropped. Gunray revealed that they'd been strip mining Geonosis and Naboo, that Gunray had sleeper agents, and planned to use the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria to conquer the Galaxy. Gunray told Grievous to head to Naboo to oversee the conversion process. Obi-Wan decided he'd better arrest Grievous before he left, or he'd have to go to Naboo. Obi-Wan waited for the others to leave, then confronted Grievous. Grievous was unsurprised to see Obi-Wan, and revealed he had 4 arms, each holding a laser sword. They dueled, Grievous' four laser swords against Obi-Wan's one. Obi-Wan managed to slice off one of Grievous' arms. Obi-Wan continued his laser sword duel on Utapau against Valorum/General Grievous. He tried to move closer to strike. Obi-Wan was able to Dodge the 3 arms and slice off one of them. As Clone Troopers arrived on the scene, Obi-Wan used Force Push on Grievous, sending him flying. Grievous tried to escape in a vehicle, a giant metal fun ball. Obi-Wan tried to dodge it by riding his varactyl, and the varactyl jumped down onto the wall of a cliff. The impact caused Obi-Wan to drop his laser sword. It landed near a Clone Trooper who picked it up. Obi-Wan on his varactyl caught up to Grievous on his unicycle and leapt onto it, knocking the unicycle over, and spilling Grivous and an electro-quarterstaff out of it. Obi-Wan grabbed the staff, as Grievous drew a blaster and fired at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Force Dodged the laser blasts, and used the staff to knock the blaster out of Grievous' hand. He attacked Grievous with the staff, but Grievous kicked him, causing Obi-Wan to drop the staff. Obi-Wan punched Grievous, and while the impact hurt his hand, it knocked Grievous' breastplate loose. Obi-Wan tore it open, revealing a heart beating inside. Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan and tossed him over the edge of a cliff. Obi-Wan was only barely able to hang onto the ledge. Grievous declared he would remove Obi-Wan's hands because they were "wasted" on him. Obi-Wan realized that Grievous had been grafting other people's body parts on himself. Grievous boasted that he had Dooku's heart, Qui-Gon's tongue, which he hired Zam Wessel to remove from Qui-Gon's corpse, and that he now also had Zam's eyes. Obi-Wan used Force Pull to get the blaster he'd knocked out of Grievous' hand earlier and used it to shoot Grievous repeatedly. Grievous gasped out one final, rambling monologue and died. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters